Something Just Like This
by Coffanilla
Summary: A collection of one shots depicting various moments in the life of Alexandria, Sam Drake and their kids. These one shots take place over various points during the year.


It took some getting used to at first with having Sam around but it was nice. The kids and him were getting along great, though it took Sam Jr. some time to open up. I smiled to myself as I was reading over the latest chapter in my book.  
"This is where you've been hiding." I heard Sam speak as he came into the study. He walked over and kissed my neck. I turned to kiss him on the lips,  
"Sorry, I just wanted to get this chapter done so I can send it to my editor." I told him,  
"It's nothing to be sorry about Babygirl." He smiled, "Is it going to be just us and your parents?" Sam asked,  
"I think Adeline and Dan are going with the kids." I told him as I turned back to my computer, "Go get dressed, we have to get going soon." I told Sam as I sent the file to my editor,  
"Only if you help." He kissed my cheek,  
"We'll be late." I giggled,  
"Can't we just stay home and have a nice romantic evening?" He asked,  
"No." I shook my head, "I'd like to go to have dinner with my parents and tell my father about Libertalia." I got up and looked at Sam. "Besides, you've met my parents before." I reminded him,  
"I was fifteen at the time and not dating their daughter after breaking her heart." Sam told me. I rolled my eyes,  
"If they liked you then, they will love you now." I reassured him, "I mean, you did help give them two beautiful grandchildren." I smirked  
"That's true." He smirked as he squeezed my hand,  
"Now go get dressed." I smiled before I followed him out to go make sure the pictures were in my purse.  
"Hey mom, can I go to a movie with Jonah?" Avery asked,  
"When?" I asked her,  
"Tomorrow." She smiled,  
"Sure but you need to be home by curfew." I looked to her,  
"You're the best!" She exclaimed as she hugged me.  
"I know." I hugged her back, "Are you almost ready? Your father is getting changed now." I told her,  
"Yeah. You want me to go get Sam?" She asked  
"Yes please." I smiled as I watched her disappear upstairs. I went to the fridge to take out the fruit salad I prepared for some sort of appetizer of sorts. As I turned to I saw Sam leaning in the doorway wearing dark jeans, a navy-blue Henley and black dress shoes,  
"You clean up nice." I complimented,  
"Thank you. My girlfriend helped me pick it out." He smiled,  
"She has good taste." I bit my lip as I gave him the fruit salad so I could grab my purse and keys.  
"I'll be sure to tell her that." He followed behind me and grabbed my ass before the kids came down the stairs. I looked over at him as he gave me that playful smirk of his.  
"What is Aunt Adeline making?" Sam Jr. asked as he followed behind Avery,  
"A caramel apple cake and apple pie." I looked to Sam Jr, "You have the questions for your project?" I asked him,  
"Yeah." He nodded before we all headed out to the car.

I put on my Spotify playlist instead of the radio as the kids would be on their phones on the drive over.  
"So when did your parents move from Boston?" Sam asked,  
"After they found out I was pregnant. Adeline and Dan were already living here so I continued to stay with them and my parents moved." I told him, "I miss Boston sometimes but at least down here the weather isn't all over the place." I joked. Sam laughed,  
"Yeah but hanging out on snow days was always fun." Sam recalled,  
"It was until Crystal would whine or make fun of me." I rolled my eyes before Sam put his hand on my lap,  
"Yeah now looking back, she was a mistake." He laughed, "But if it wasn't for her and your sister, I wouldn't have met the woman of my dreams." He flirted.  
"You met me before you realized that, you know." I grabbed his hand and squeezed it  
"I'm aware but you still are the woman of my dreams. I knew from the moment you walked into that hotel room with Sully." Sam squeezed my hand back,  
"Really?" Avery asked,  
"Really." Sam looked at her in the rearview mirror, "And this was before she introduced herself." Sam told her as I pulled in my parents' driveway. I looked over at him,  
"You sure you didn't realize that a few hours later?" I asked him as the kids got out.  
"I mean that helped." He smirked,  
"Always a charmer." I kissed the back of his hand before shutting off the car and getting out.  
"So mom, when dad and uncle Nate disappeared, did you still have a crush on dad?" Avery asked,  
"For a short while. I got over it but your father would cross my mind from time to time. I hoped that he and Nate were safe." I told her as I put my arm around her as we walked up to the front door.  
"Did you ever try to find out where they went?" Avery asked,  
"I wanted to but I didn't know where to start. Of course, they ended up changing their last names so I wouldn't have found much." I shrugged as I knocked on the door before opening it. My mother came to greet us as we entered the house,  
"Alexandria, I'm so glad you came back safe!" She went over to hug me,  
"You can thank Sam, Nate and Sully for that one." I hugged her back, "I have so much to tell you." I let go before she hugged the kids and then moved to Sam who looked so nervous,  
"Samuel, it's so nice to see you again." She smiled before giving him a hug,  
"It's nice to see you too, Mrs. Davenport." He hugged back,  
"Please, call me Celeste." She smiled, "I'm so happy that you didn't die. It broke my heart to see Alex hurting. You know she had the biggest crush on you when she was younger?" My mother started talking. Even at this age my mother could still make me feel embarrassed.  
"I'm going to go find Dad." I spoke as I noticed Sam have a smug look on his face.

Avery and Sam jr. went in separate directions after my mother greeted them. Avery went off into the kitchen to go talk to her cousin Justine as she was in there helping her mom cook, Sam jr. went into the living room to see what game his cousin was playing. I followed behind as I was excited to see the look on my father's face when I told him I found Libertalia.  
"Dad." I smiled before I walked over to him for a hug. I was always a daddy's girl when I was younger, and my sister always favored my mother (not that I loved my mother any less than my father. I just loved hearing about my father's adventures and pretending to go on them.).  
"Alex!" He smiled as hugged me.  
"Dad, you're never going to guess what we found." I pulled away and looked at him  
"Atlantis?" He half guess half laughed as that was something he was waiting to be discovered for a long time,  
"Libertalia." I mused a smile and I saw the disbelief on his face, "And most of it is still standing. Shoreline may have caused some of it to collapse but other than that it's still there." I told him.  
"Did you find Avery's treasure?" He asked,  
"Sam and Nate did but the cave holding it collapsed. I'm sure we could find some of it if we had the right equipment." I told him before fishing out the envelope with all the pictures in it, "Take a look." I handed it to him. He sat down at his desk and I went to the other side as he went through the photos. I told him some of the adventure as I wanted to save the rest for after dinner.  
"I knew you were meant for greatness." He looked up at me, "I'm so proud of you and glad you are safe." He got up and hugged me again. "Now, where is Sam? I want to thank him for bringing you home safe." He asked me,  
"I left him and the fruit salad with mom." I told him as I started to follow him out. I followed my father to the kitchen to where almost everyone was gather. Sam was chatting with Adeline's husband, Dan, as Adeline and my mother were cooking. Avery and Justine had moved to the living room to probably get away from the adults so they could talk about boys or their new favorite bands. I made my way over to Dan and greeted him before getting a glass of wine,  
"Do you guys need any help?" I asked Adeline and my mother as I leaned against the counter,  
"Do you want to set the table?" She asked me,  
"Yeah. Am I putting out the fancy china?" I asked her,  
"Regular plates are fine." She told me. I nodded as I put my glass of wine down. I grabbed the plates out of the cupboard and headed into the dining room. I looked up to see Sam join me with forks and knives in his hands.

"You were right." He spoke as he helped me set the table,  
"Alex three, Drake brothers zero." I gave him a playful smirk,  
"I'm pretty sure it's Alex three and Drake brothers two." He looked at me,  
"No. You and Nate have zero points." I smiled as I nudged him as I passed him,  
"Oh I'll rack up those points really quick." He gave me a flirty smile,  
"I'd like to see you try." I flirted.  
"Sorry to interrupt, lovebirds, but dinner is almost ready." Adeline poked her head in to let us know,  
"We are almost finished." I looked to her before going over to where Sam left the silverware and putting down the rest.  
"So Dan was telling me about Adeline's restaurant. We should go have dinner there one night." He told me,  
"He actually helps her manage it. He quit his job shortly after it became a popular place to go eat." I informed him,  
"They don't get tired of working together?" He asked me,  
"No." I shook my head, "Adeline loves that restaurant and Dan loves seeing her happy." I smiled as I remembered the day she told me they got engaged, "They day they got engaged, he told her that he wanted to build a future with her and help her accomplish her dream." I looked to Sam.  
"That is still the most romantic day of my life." Adeline interjected as she entered with the ham,  
"What about our wedding?" Dan asked,  
"That too." Adeline smiled as she kissed Dan's cheek. I smiled at the two and then looked to Sam. It was weird saying this but I felt whole and it was the best feeling in the world. We were finally a family and I was so happy.

Dinner was amazing as was desert. Everyone wanted to know the details of the adventure, Sam, Nate, Sully and I went on. I told them and they were all thankful that I was safe, and Dan revealed that I had kept Addy up at night half the time. We had just finished desert and the men and kids were in the living room playing cards. My mom, Addy and I were in the kitchen cleaning.  
"So when are you and Sam getting married?" My mom asked. I looked up at her wide-eyed,  
"Mom, we literally just got back from a dangerous adventure!" I exclaimed,  
"I know." She looked at me, "I just want to see you two tie the knot. You've already given me grandchildren so now I want to see my baby walk down the aisle." She told me,  
"We haven't talked about it yet. I've been more worried about Sam and the kids getting along and finishing my new novel." I told her truthfully, "Besides, we don't have to get married to show that we love each other." I added,  
"We all know that you want to walk down the aisle in a wedding dress. You've been waiting to get married for a long time, Alex." My sister looked to me, "I can have Dan talk to him if you want." She nudged me, "Indirectly plat the idea in his head…" She trailed off.  
"I will bring it up when the time is right." I looked to the both of them as I continued washing dishes.

I entered our bedroom after saying goodnight to the kids and asking for them to keep it down as Sam and I were getting ready for bed.  
"So guess what my mother asked me while we were cleaning." I looked to Sam as I crawled into bed next to him,  
"What?" He asked,  
"She wanted to know when we were getting married." I told him trying to be nonchalant,  
"What did you say?" He asked me,  
"I told her that we were still settling and all that." I crawled into his arms, "I'm surprised that she didn't ask you that question." I chuckled,  
"She was telling me all these embarrassing stories when you were younger." He rubbed his thumb up and down my arm. I cringed,  
"I don't want to know what she told you." I laughed,  
"I can't wait to tell Nate." He looked down at me,  
"You better not!" I gasped,  
"What are you going to do about it?" He edged me on,  
"I'll show you what I'll do to you if you don't tell him." I crawled on top of him. He placed his hands on my hips as I bent down and kissed him. "Tomorrow, when we have the house to ourselves." I bit my lip and kissed him again before going back to his side.  
"You did not just do that." He nuzzled his face in my neck before biting it,  
"There is no way we are going to be quite while the kids are upstairs." I told him,  
"I love you." Sam told me as he pulled me close,  
"I love you too." I smiled as I had been wanting this for a long time.

 **A/N: So sorry this took so long! Here is the start of the year of the life with the Drakes! These one shots will be updated as soon as I can get them out. It may take a while, it just all depends on how long it takes me to get from point a to b with each one shot. Enjoy!**


End file.
